User blog:SushmitaSathe/How Mobile Phones have changed the Way of Communication!
If there is one gadget to be named that rules our daily lives it is our mobile phones. They have changed the way we do anything and everything. In fact, they have even thrown their predecessor: the telephone or the landline out of everyone’s home. Today mobile phones are more important for things other than calling each other. In fact, our mobile phones of the day are the reason why we never call each other. Calling is not a dying art. That being said, it’s made life quite easy for people. The services made available to masses with a phone makes things easier than ever. There are endless possibilities to what can be done using a phone now that we have internet access on it. The phone can easily be turned into a lethal weapon using the internet where anyone can raise a voice against another on social media platforms. Mobile phones make us stay in touch with people from around the world very easily. Miss someone picks up your phone and message them. These instant messaging platforms are the major reason why people don’t talk to each other at all. They make sure that you use them instead of calling the other. The mobile is run on a simple sim card. This sim card as we all know is the lifeline of our mobiles. This lifeline is provided by multiple private players. The sim cards market is very small. It has only a few players. Idea, Vodafone, Airtel, Jio, and BSNL are the players that reign the market. These players are constantly innovating and providing the best-priced packages to their customers. Customer retention is their major goal since the minute they lose one client it automatically goes to their immediate next competitor. The market being small is also advantageous to the customers. They get the best quality services at lower than ever prices. They get to choose from a platter of best-priced deals which help improve their daily lives. Service providers allow people packages for calls, internet, and combination packages. In fact today they even allow people to take roaming packages when they’re going on their dream international trips. One of these service providers is Airtel. Airtel provides services pan India and across 16 countries in Asia and Africa. The company's product offerings include 2G, 3G, and 4G wireless services, mobile commerce, fixed line services, high-speed home broadband, and DTH and various other enterprise-related services Here are things that make Airtel stand out: • They are known to provide uninterrupted calling services to even remote places. Airtel is one of the most reliable service providers in the country providing services across the length and breadth of the country • They are also known to be the pioneers of 4G internet technology in the country. Not just that, they are now champions of the 4G internet movement. We are all familiar with the Airtel 4G girl who had become a ubiquitous figure. They have made masses aware of the introduction of the technology and are also the best service providers for 4G internet services • The company provides some really amazing and cheap deals on their internet services. Airtel also has voice calls plans for every kind of users. If these services weren’t enough Airtel Online Recharge via TalkCharge make Airtel Prepaid Recharge a sweet affair. You simply log on to TalkCharge and head to complete your Airtel Online Recharge. TalkCharge facilitates Airtel Online Recharges through a simple process. Just enter your number and amount depending on the package of your choice. Airtel Recharges via Talkcharge gets user’s cashbacks too. These Cashbacks can be used to make Mobile Phone Recharges and Bill Payments, DTH recharges Gas, Electricity, and Water bill payments and also allows people to buy Gift Cards for their loved ones. So what are you still waiting for? Make an Airtel recharge today and get the cashbacks going on TalkCharge. Category:Blog posts